


Clockworks views

by Spiritdream12



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdream12/pseuds/Spiritdream12
Summary: Clockwork watches the birth of Danny and ?





	Clockworks views

Notes: This is old pic that I found on my old laptop

“ Congulations Mrs. Fenton its a boy!” Clockwork smiled as the scene played out before him. The just born Daniel Fenton was than wrapped in a white blanket and handed over to his smiling yet tired mother Maddie. Jack fenton the boy’s father stood next to her grinning happily as his Wife cuddled and cooed to the infant.

Clockwork waved his staff and the tender image swirled away and after a few moments reformed to show Danny grown to his teens and putting on a gray jumpsuit with black gloves and boots and than began to walk into the open portal in his basement as his friends Tucker and Sam looked on. Clockwork watched silently knowing what was to come; as Danny hand fumbled around and pressed a button labeled on.

ZAP!

Danny screamed in angoy as the portal turned on and shots of raw electric currents and ecto rays ripped into his body turning his hair white, eyes green. When it was over he fell to the floor as if he was dead. Or at least half dead.

Clockwork waved his staff over and over again and watched as Danny life or half life as ghost played out. Discovering his powers, learning how to control them, fighting Skulker , meeting Vlad a poor halfa with the same curse as him, the eventual fights with Vlad and many fights with other ghosts.

Another wave of his staff and the images ceased. All of this for Danny begin the son of Ghost hunters,’ And yet Clockwork thought to himself waving his staff to the same date and time 14 years ago but at a different place.

A woman was in the mist of labor the same as Maddie fenton . Laying in a bed she struggled to give birth. Her nurse maid giving her encouragement was surprisingly ghosts flow about till finally the baby cried out announcing its arrival to the world. Seconds later a ghost smiling gave the baby to the women saying “its a girl!”.

Clockwork smiled at this scene as well. Two babies born on the same day miles apart were unknowingly for now were destined to meet each other. “Soon now!” Clockwork chucked to himself. The baby girl was born to an old yet dying order, She was a Shaman, and they had a totally different view of ghosts and how to deal with them then Ghost Hunters.

End


End file.
